Leo and I
by JustPlainKid
Summary: Read the tittle...


Note: Please read and review... Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Leonardo only the girl.

* * *

"_Hey! __**LEONARDO**__!"_

**A turtle jerked away from the voice. Completely caught off guard. He grab out his katana and swirled it at the voice owner. The girl yelps and dodges under it.**

"_Relax! I'm not a bad guy!"_

"_Who are you!"_

**The girl in blonde held her hands up high.**

"_I'm just a girl!"_

**The turtle snorted and swing another blow.**

"_Or one of the Foot!"_

"_What! No!"_

**She flipped away from the dangerous swinging katana. Landing on her feet and far away from the turtle.**

"_You got me all wrong! I'm a friend!"_

"_Right!"_

**He swing another blow. She jump and land on the tip of Leo's katana. She smiles, looking rather annoyed.**

"_Really! I don't lie!"_

"_Then, how you know my name!"_

"_That's your name?"_

**She stares at him, blinking. There's a short silent moment between them.**

"_Deja vu! I never thought that really is your name."_

**She land back on the ground, in front of him. The turtle still in his stance.**

"_I really don't know! Really!"_

"_How I know I can trust you?"_

**The girl played with her hair lock.**

"_Well, let me think… um… I got it!"_

**She took something from her pocket. A crown-shaped bracelet she showed at him.**

"_Here, take it."_

**She hang the bracelet on the tip of the katana.**

"_What this for?"_

"_It my truth charm, it will glow every time I lie,"_

**He takes the bracelet. Take a quick glance at it. His katana still pointing at the girl.**

"_How I know for sure this isn't a trick?"_

**The girl sighed.**

"_Fine, I lie! Those aren't real!"_

**The bracelet start to glow deep red. The girl could hear a quiet gasp.**

"_Told ya I don't lie!"_

**The turtle puts his katana away. He smiled, apologizing. The girl smiled back.**

"_I apologize for that. What's your name?"_

"_It nothing! Mine, Angelina! I never thought I will see a giant turtle before!"_

"_It not suppose to be revealed either."_

**The girl nudges the sighing turtle. He looks at her, confuse.**

"_I have an idea! How about we exchange secrets!"_

"_Exchange?"_

"_Well, since I know your secrets, it fair enough you know mine!"_

**The turtle sighed, hearing the idea.**

"_Sure, Angelina."_

"_Just call me Angie, that's what others, well, Splendid called me."_

"_Fine… Angie…"_

**The girl just giggles when she see the annoying look on the blue-masked turtle.**

"_I can touch the sky."_

**She grinned. Leo hesitated and look down at the bracelet. It didn't glow. He looks back at the girl but she already runs to the edge of the building.**

"_Here I go!"_

**She jumped from the building. Leo's eyes went wide. **

"_**Wait**__! Don't jump!"_

**He feels his heart pounding faster and faster in each second. He couldn't believe that the girl jumped off the building.**

"_Angie…!"_

**Then he feels something warm behind him. He take a peek over his shoulder and saw a pair of silky white wings. A girl staring at him, wearing a baby blue clock. It's the same girl that jump off the roof. She giggles.**

"_See?"_

"_How…?"_

"_I'm the guardian of the water. I can't die! __**Duh**__!"_

**She lands in silent. The turtle turns and face her. His face still full with confusion and amazement.**

"_Guardian of the water?"_

"_Yeah, and I have something for you!"_

"_Yeah."_

**She held out her hands. A blue glow starts to appears around her hand. Then, water starts to foam between them. She clamps it in her palm and open it again. A iced hand-sized katana appears, she hands it to the blue-masked turtle.**

"_Here, it's for you, as a replacement for the first quite harsh meeting!"_

"_Um… Thank you."_

"_It won't melt. I can vow for that!"_

**They stares at each others for short moment before the girl pinch the turtle's cheek. She hummed.**

"_You just so cute!"_

**Her wings starts to flap and she starts to float above the ground.**

"_I see you around, eh?"_

"_Right back at cha', Angel."_

**The girl waves at him and flew away. The turtle rubs his cheek. And if you stares closely, his cheeks becomes darker green.**


End file.
